deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jared Davis
Jared Davis is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the missions Once Bitten and Chemical Dependency. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, though he appears in Pub O' Gold. Once Bitten Jared came to Fortune City to party and have a good time with some girls. Unfortunately, he was caught up in the outbreak and was bitten by a zombie. Fearing for his life, he fled to the Wily Travels travel agency in the Royal Flush Plaza, creating a barricade in an attempt to keep the zombies at bay. Once found by Chuck, he will beg for Zombrex, afraid to go anywhere else. Once he is given medicine, he will allow Chuck to offer him a shoulder to carry him in order to take him to the Safe House, in hopes of finding some girls at the bunker. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Jared can be found at Pub O' Gold on the Silver Strip instead of inside of Wily Travels. He will need to be escorted back to the safe house safely with Frank's help. Chemical Dependency Later on, Jared will need another dose of Zombrex, so Chuck/Frank will need to find some for him in order to complete his fulfillment request. Should Chuck/Frank fail to give any Zombrex to Jared, Sullivan will be forced to shoot him, to prevent him turning into a zombie and attacking other survivors. Trivia *Jared's notebook picture differs from Jared's actual look. In the notebook, he is shown wearing a light blue shirt whereas he is actually wearing a checkered shirt. :*This mis-coloring is corrected in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. *If the mission runs out of time because Chuck failed to find Jared and save him, or even if Chuck chose to kill Jared himself instead of giving him Zombrex, a cutscene will show him transform. *If Chuck allows the mission Chemical Dependency to expire while he is in the Safe House, a cutscene will show Sullivan kill Jared just as he transforms. If Chuck is not in the Safe House when the mission expires, a message onscreen will inform the player that Jared is dead. *Jared has some similarities with Simone Ravendark and Leroy McKenna from Dead Rising as they are all are saveable survivors that have been bitten by zombies and are worried about the outcome of their bite wound. *A man with the same model as Jared can be seen in the opening cinematic, as a waiter serving wine to Luke and Leah. *In the Introduction, a man with the same model as Jared can be seen fleeing the Arena with others as Chuck tries to pry open the elevator doors. *For the call for the mission Chemical Dependency, Jared (in addition to Stacey and Sullivan) calls asking for Zombrex: :*''"Chuck, I've got some bad new... Hey!...what are you do..."'' by Stacey Forsythe :*''"Chuck, this is Sullivan. This Jared guy in room 2, says he needs some Zombrex. Pronto. You better do something about this, or I'm afraid I'll have to..." by Raymond Sullivan :*"Bro, I don't feel so good. I came to party, not to freakin' eat the party, man. I need some Zombrex, dude. Bad."'' by Jared Davis Gallery File:Dead rising jared full.png|Jared Davis. File:Jared.jpg|Jared is found by Chuck. File:RescuedJared.png|Jared is brought back to the shelter. File:Dead Rising jared notebook.png|Notebook Entry. PortraitJaredDavisDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. PortraitJaredDavisOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Determinant